Problem: Expand.
Answer: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(-4c+1)(4c+1)$ $=-4c(4c+1) +1(4c+1)$ Now we can multiply : $=-16c^2-4c+4c+1$ Simplify: $-16c^2+1$